September 27
I fell asleep one night and never woke up. Who am I? I was going to ask you the same thing. Where am I? Who knows. Am I safe? Ask the creature following me. Am I scared? Hell yes. What do I remember? Blood and screams. Will I ever wake up? No. -Kinshi57 September 27, 1998 A baby cries for hours and hours. The new born, frightened. His name is Tristan. For only that night he cried; nothing would settle him. The next morning there is a scar on his forehead. The baby acts strange for the next few nights. When his mother tries to calm him, he unnervingly stares at his window in the corner of the room. The baby is unsettled by the smallest things, even for a infant. September 26, 2001 The toddler cries for his mother. She rushes in and asks him what's wrong. He asks her if she sees things watching her in her window. She becomes nervous. He explains ever since one night, things have been watching him through his window on September 27. September 27, 2001 The boy shakes and trembles in his mother's bed. Even the comfort of his mother doesn't calm him. He sheds a small tear, and freezes. The next morning, the boy had been found on the floor with a strange scar on his neck. He panics and tells his mother that "they" took him away. The mother is frightened. She holds back the want to punish her son for making her feel so unsettled. September 28, 2004 "Mom! Mom! Owww...!!!" "What is it honey? Oh yeah... Last night was..." "It was scary! *sob* It hurt so much." "Oh baby it was just a bad, bad dream." September 27, 2008 Tristan's mother is still at work. A night shift. The only possible way to solve their financial problems. Sad, and scared, almost paranoid, the 11 year old boy prepares for the worst event in his life. "M-m-m-m-mo-o-ooom..... Mommy..!! MOMMY...!!!!!" Tristan runs and tries to escape from the view of each window. "G-get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!! WAHHH!!! WHY?? Why are you doing this to me???!!! You're scaring me, DAMMIT!! *sob* I hate my life!! Why is it every September 27??? TELL ME!!!" *Crash* Tristan looks down to see broken glass from a window. "No... No..!! NO!!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" September 28, 2008 "Are you alright honey? AHH!! You're bleeding!! What happened?? The window's shattered!! I knew I should've stayed home!! What happened baby??" Tristan has scars and looks insane. "Oh I'll tell you what happened. I'll tell you what happened you selfish, forgetful BITCH!! Those FUCKING things broke into the house and fucking tried to kill ME!! I struggled so they decided to let me live after a couple tests!! And you know what they did in those tests??? They took some fucking long knives and...!!!!-" A small red light appeared in his chest and he foamed from the mouth and passed out. September 29, 2008 "So, do want to tell me what happened on the night of question? Your mother said that something usually bothers you on September 27. Could you shed some light?" "Do you think I'm fucking insane? Why am I in a mental hospital??" "I believe I asked the question first." "God! If I tell you, you really will think I'm insane!" "Trust me, I'll believe every word." "Yeah, sure. That's what mom said. Now I'm in this fucking hospital." "Please?" "Whatever. Look, every September 27, ever since I could remember, some horrible and scary creatures would sit out my window and fucking watch me 'till I passed out in my bed at night. Then, as proof, I'd have some strange scars that morning that would never go away. Probably some tests they run on me. See, like on my forehead. Mom said that was the first scar I got. Ever since 1998. Yeah, so, that night they did something different. They busted my window and ran tests on me while I was still conscious. Fucking worst pain a human can endure!!! I was sure I was going to die, so much blood. Then they gave me some antidote so that I wouldn't die. Which meant, MORE pain. The hours were like days." "Very interesting." "Not interesting, fucking horrible. Now let me go home." "I'm afraid this is home now, son." "What the hell are you getting at?" "I'm saying that you're making your problems other people's problems, like your mother. She's got enough on her mind for now so we will look after you." "You mean my mom abandoned ME??!!" "No, No! Just think of it as an extended babysitting." "Extended babysitting my ass! I'm going home!" "I'm afraid you're not, Tristan, my boy." September 27, 2010 "So I was thinking doc, can I get some body guards or something??" "No Tristan." "Why not?? You want me to die?" "Heavens no! It's just that nothing happened to you last year and we're thinking you lied." "You bastard! You said you would believe everything I expressed to you!! That's right! I remember, you dumbass!!" "No! We're just getting suspicious that nothing is wrong. And you might really just have bad dreams." "I trusted you!!!" "Don't ruin it." "Ruin what??" "You might be going back home tonight!" "You're going to Hell for screwing with a mental patient." "You're not a mental patient." "Then I can see mom?" "Yes." Tristan saw his mother for the first time in almost 2 years. They talked and Tristan was told if nothing happened last year it was more likely that it wouldn't happened that night. In advance, cameras were set in his room without Tristan knowing. Just in case something were to happen. Late in the night, Tristan rocked back and forth in his bed. The man watching the monitor was bored and tried to make excuses on how dumb the whole thing was. Then something happened. Tristan rose from his bed and yelled out his window. After that, the man died of a serious heart attack. The tape from the monitor was mysteriously erased and destroyed. Tristan claimed it had happened again, showing new scars. September 26, 2012 Tristan was moved to a federal facility. A government base, were he was questioned and interrogated. He met people that have claimed the same stories, but with different dates of the happening. He was asked several times if he had visited a place called Area 51. But he always answered no. "Why the hell can I not get some soldiers or something to protect me tomorrow? I mean, what the hell? It's only one night a freakin' year!" "It's because from what we've learned from you patients is that if anyone tries to expose or disrupt the process, they could easily be killed." September 27, 2012 "You know. I've been through this 13 times. You know, cuz I'm 14. And I'm not afraid of you. That's right. I'm talking to you. Whatever you are. I'm fucking tired of this. You'll either stop, or you'll lose one of your patients. You don't think I'll kill myself? I've already died 13 times. You just keep giving me that damned antidote." That night, two things happened. Tristan was found dead. Not a suicide. But a bomb from his insides had exploded. Plasma like materials from shards and shrapnel were discovered. And on the wall, a message was scratched in. It read, "It will never end. Only worsen. I will allow my life to be taken, knowing someone else will carry the burden I once had. Good bye, insufferable world." The second thing that happened was the birth. The birth of a baby girl. The date was September 27, 2012. At exactly one second away from the beginning of the next day. The baby cried that night. She cried and she cried. Not even the comfort of her mother could settle her. When she became old enough to speak, she said that she saw things. Things through her window. Things that watched her. Things with an ice cold stare. Things that would drive her insane, in the years to come. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings